The Power Of Love
by kingeddie16ne
Summary: This one-shot takes place in between chapters 14&15 of The Unsung Hero. Just read the story and I can promise you all that you will enjoy every second you read it Thermite x Ash


If some of you are wondering, no, I have not discontinued my main story. I've been really busy lately again and I've returned to my old routine of uploading every other week. The title of this short story is based off the song of the same name, sung by Celine Dion. This chapter takes place in between chapters 14&15 of The Unsung Hero.

I wanted to do a separate scene because I don't want 25-50% percent of my main story to be SMUT scenes, although I have at least six more planned out, then again the estimated chapters to be uploaded before the epilogue will be around 40-50 chapters. To simplify things. I don't want a smut scene in every chapter, every two chapters is more reasonable.

 **The Power Of Love**

 ** _Hereford Base, Herefordshire, England_**

 ** _December 15, 2017_**

 ** _19:30 Hours_**

 _Jordan Trace, the Texan man. Everyone liked him a lot. He is admired by many and even envied. If you can rely on anyone to get the job done, it's this man. Jordan is the perfect example of how to be a leader, alongside the old geezer Mike Baker. There were many things about his entire career that many liked. He was a Marine, a Platoon Sergeant that served two tours in Iraq. He was also a huge role model in the Marine Corps as well. Roman Y. De La Rosa is a prime example of the influence Jordan Trace can have on someone. He likes doing things that are really popular, such as watching competitive gaming, most notably CS:GO and the pre-season of the Overwatch League, thanks to Roman of course._

 _But every person has their flaws and Jordan has only one, and that's romance. Sure, he is in a relationship right now but his previous ones were absolute horror stories that can be turned into a novel. Jordan wasn't great at being a significant other. Most notably, he got hitched before his second deployment to Iraq but it quickly went down the gutter after he found out that his wife cheated on him on his 3rd month of deployment. Although cheating is the most vile crime a significant other can commit, Jordan thought it was reasonable and logical. He never bothered to write letters back when his wife literally sent dozens of letters to him, even prinited out nude photos of herself were also shipped._

 _That is the past and Jordan cannot change it. Moving on to the present time, he is enjoying his time in Rainbow, satisfied with the current spot he has within the organization itself. Being one of the top senior members alongside Mike, he has a strong influence in calling the shots while in the field. His tenure in the Marine still helps him to this day on being a better leader and with his protegé Roman also with him in Rainbow, It's even better. Nothing has ever gotten in his line of work that would disrupt it, except for one thing that nearly came close from doing so._

 _His relationship with Eliza Cohen has also greatly influenced his decision making in Rainbow. They are both madly in love with each other. They both don't give a fuck if they were caught making out in a hallway or if Eliza was giving Jordan a blowjob inside a car while on a busy road. Both Jordan and Eliza have leadership traits and both desire to call the shots for the team. They butted heads before several times in the past, during their FBI days and even now in Rainbow. Jordan ultimately gets the shot calling position over Eliza due to him having more leadership experience in the field. The Israeli woman doesn't want to admit it but she agrees that Jordan is a better leader than him and she is absolutely fine with it._

* * *

 _Moving on to what he is doing. Jordan is sitting down in the common room alongside with Eliza, Roman, and Taina. It was just the four of them as the rest of the Rainbow operators are either in their rooms, exercising, doing combat drills, or on a mission. Jordan was braiding Eliza's here while Taina was sitting on Roman's lap, both watching a documentary on the green anaconda on the Discovery Channel, the largest and heaviest snake in the world._

"Taina, can I ask you something?" Jordan asked, looking at Taina for a brief moment before returning his attention to Eliza's red hair.

Taina moved her hands through Roman's silk black hair "Of course senhor Jordan."

"Have you ever seen those kind of snakes before? They're pretty fucking terrifying if you say so."

"Yes of course, I have seen many. They're native to South America, especially in my home country of Brazil. My country is heavily infested with the snakes, especially in the Amazon rainforest."

 _Taina noticed that both Eliza and Jordan became interested in what she had to say, so she came up with an idea that would scare the both of them. She aggressvely laid Roman flat on the soda, pinned him down so he won't escape and applied a anaconda choke, a submission she learned in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. The FBI couple were shocked at Taina's actions._

"Anacondas constrict their prey until it dies. Then the snake swallows it whole." Taina said with a shit-eating grin on her face.

 _Eliza and Jordan wanted to help but both of them knew that Roman is a black belt in BJJ as well so he should be able to handle himself. Taina moved her body so that Roman's head was on her stomach, effectively applying the anaconda choke even more. He didn't want to tap out so he mustered all of his strength, stood up, and slammed Taina as hard as he could on the soda, using his head to apply pressure on her stomach. She immediately released the hold, the pain on her stomach was too much, but she smiled regardless. Jordan nodded his head, impressed by Roman escaping a dangerous submission. Eliza, however, thought that they were actually fighting, so she shot up from her seat and separated Taina and Roman._

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Eliza got up in Roman's face, her hands on her hips.

 _A smirk appeared on Roman's face, which made Eliza confused. Jordan sat on a stool with a comb in his hand, a nervous loom on his face. Eliza felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Taina staring directly at her. The latter towered over the former by a good three inches and the evil look on Taina's face made Eliza slightly intimidated, although she doesn't show it._

"Is there something 'fucking' wrong with my boyfriend?" Taina crossed her arms, her old personality taking control of her for a moment.

Eliza was confused, she really thought that they were fighting "I... I thought the both of you were fighting!"

 _Jordan shook his head in disbelief. Roman and Taina chuckled at Eliza's dismay, who now grew worried instead of angry._

"Hey, we were just sparring, that's all." Roman patted Eliza's shoulder.

Taina also patted Roman's shoulder "Don't worry. He's just too chicken shit to actually hurt me in a real fight."

"Oh you really think so? Let's go put on our gear and actually fight. Let's see who gets to do all the shit talking."

 _Roman slapped Taina with such vigor that made her, Eliza, and Jordan's eyes wide open. He walked out but looked back and smiled, throwing a thumbs up. Taina rubbed her ass for a moment, greeted both FBI operators a goodbye, and followed Roman. Eliza shook her head, a small smile appeared on his face. Jordan found the opportunity to pick up his girlfriend. He crept up behind Eliza and seized her by the waist, picking her up and carrying her bridal style._

"Jordan. What the hell?" She asked, not amused by Jordan's antics.

"Relax Liza'. I realize that you're tired and I want to carry you to bed."

"*yawn* You're right, I am tired. I don't have the energy to walk to my room so how about you take me to yours then. My favorite snake is the Texan Anaconda by the way. I believe that only one exists and I also believe that it is here, somehwere." Eliza moved her hand up and down Jordan's crotch.

 _Eliza's comment made Jordan blush. Luckily for him, there was nobody in the hallway to notice the eat shitting grin that appeared on his face or him carrying Eliza to his own room. Fraternization is not prohibited in Rainbow for two reasons. One , Six doesn't give a fuck whether if her operators are seeing each other, romantically or not. As long that they could get the job done and not let their love get in the way of professional work, she could care less. Second, there are many couples within the Rainbow Organization. Roman and Taina, Jordan and Eliza, Elias and Monika being notable examples._

* * *

 _They arrived at Jordan's personal room. It was pretty big but Roman's room makes his look like an ant. Jordan laid Eliza down on the bed while he turned on the speakers to play his music. Jordan connected his phone to his Amazon Echo (Alexa), which was given to him by Roman as a early Christmas gift. He played his Céline Dion playlist, starting with "The Power Of Love." The song made Eliza blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Jordan._

"Oh Jordan, I never thought of you as the soft type."

Jordan tried to control his grin but it was no use "Not soft, more like romantic, per se."

 _Jordan crawled up on Eliza's body like a lion stalking his prey. She wrapped her legs around his body and pulled him in for a deep scorching kiss. It was not frivolous, it was rapturous. The kiss was unlike their previous ones. This kiss was full of hunger and desire. Waves of pleasure flowed through their lips. Their tongues clashed against one another, strands of saliva connected their tongues as the stopped kissing. Jordan turned Eliza's head to the right and started to nibble on her ear lobe._

"Eliza, you're so fucking hot."

"How about you show me how fucking hot I am."

"How about we take it slow for once alright?"

"What th... Oh My God Jordan!" Eliza shouted when Jordan slid three fingers under her sweat pants and into her vagina.

 _Her hips bucked into the air as Jordan began his relentless assault on her vagina. To her surprise, he was fingering her slow but very deep. With each thrust from Jordan earned him a pleasurable moan from Eliza. While he continued to finger Eliza, he used his free hand to massage her voluptuous breasts, giving each equal care. Her screams of pleasure pierced through his ears and he was mentally praying that the door was closed._

"Jordan, oh God Jordan, please." She weakly said, the pleasure was starting to become more than she can hear.

"What is it Eliza? I can't year you, can you say it again?" He huskily responded.

"Mmmm..I...Mmm. I WANT MORE OF YOU!" Eliza shoutes, which made Jordan recoil, his fingers sliding out of her damp womanhood.

 _He slowly licked the liquid off his fingers, which turned Eliza on, a lot. Jordan gestured for her to taste her own liquid and she did. Eliza took Jordan's hand and sucked on his index finger, licking it clean. They kissed again before Jordan hastily took off Eliza's shirt and sweat pants, revealing a matching set of blue lace bra and panties. Jordan's eyes widened, his shit eating grin returned as well._

"For someone who likes the color red, I'm surprised to see you wearing the color blue."

 _The matching lingerie set only enhanced her curvy and natural body features. Jordan grabbed Eliza's wrists and pinned them above her head. She increased her grip on his body, pulling him down even more with her legs. The Texan man began to leave a trail of kisses from her neck until he reached her cleavage. He looked up at his girlfriend and noticed that she had the same shit eating grin on her face. Jordan returned the grin and began sucking on her breasts, moving his hands to her back so he can remove the abomination that was hiding the lovely titties that were eager for more sucking. He managed to remove the bra with no effort, throwing the undergarment across the room. Eliza's nipples became erect instantaneously when Jordan used his index fingers and thumbs to massage them. A loud moan escaped her lips, his name was moaned right after. Jordan moved his mouth and began to suck on Eliza's left nipple while he worked to unbuckle his pants. The song stopped but somehow it repeated from the beginning once again._

 _Jordan pulled off his pants and boxers, finally revealing the Texan Anaconda that Eliza was talking about earlier. He continued to suck on her breast while he started to grind his Dick on Eliza's moist vagina, to his dismay that was still covered by her soak panties. Both of them emitted moans when they started to grind against one another, the pleasure was already great. Jordan switched over to her other breast, his left hand went down to Eliza's vagina and began rubbing her clitoris through her panties. All of a sudden, warm white liquid leaked out from the nipple he was sucking on._

"Eliza, don't tell me that you're pregnant."

"So you're saying that you don't want children? Am I not good enough to be the mother of your future offspring." Eliza pretended to be offended and Jordan knew it, but he still bought into her deception anyways.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. It's just that you're not pregnant and there's breast milk leaking out of your nipples."

"Don't worry about that. I took a special pill that allows the milk to be formed when I'm not pregnant. Where I got the pill and what is it made of is a different sotry. No, I'm not telling you where I got it nor I would tell you the ingredients. And no, Gustave did not prescribe m...oh fuck!"

 _Eliza didn't get to finish her sentence when she felt Jordan's lips clamp down on her nipple again. However, it didn't last long as Jordan moved down on her body, kissing her nicely toned abdomen area until her reached her thighs. From there, he got off the bed and got on both knees, turning Eliza's body as well. Her heels striked his shoulder blades when she felt his tongue moving up and down her panties. Eliza tugged on Jordan's hair and pulled him in closer. With each stroke of his tongue, her hips buck up in the air. The assault on her pussy was pure ecstasy. He clamped his teeth down on her soaking wet panties and pulled it off, slowly. Strands of her moisture were seen but soon disappeared as the panties were thrown in the same direction where her bra was thrown. Jordan felt Eliza's hands on his hair again, the grip was threatening to remove his hair. So in response, he sucked on her clitoris. His left hand was used to keep her pinned on the bed while his right hand was used to massage her labia with aggression._

"Fuck..Eliza... you taste so good." Jordan said in between his moans, savoring the sweet taste of his girlfriend's vagina.

"Yes Jordan..oh fuck..lick my!"

 _Eliza could not manage to say any more words as Jordan moved his tongue to her vaginal canal, making swirling motions to please her. Each stroke of his tongue caused Eliza to shout his name out loud. She began fondling her own breasts, clamping down on her own nipples with her fingers. Jordan stopped pleasuring Eliza with his mouth, he didn't want her to cum so early. He got on top on the bed and moved her body once again, his hardened cock grinding against her pussy._

"What now?" Eliza asked.

"Just let me take control." Jordan whispered back.

 _She nodded in response, eager for her lover to fuck her brains out. He brought her legs around his body and her arms around his head. At that moment, Eliza knew that Jordan wanted more than to actually fuck her hard, he wanted to make love to her. Sure, they fucked many times, dozens of times, but none of those fucking sessions were done out of love. Jordan kissed Eliza, deepening the kiss as he inserted his penis into her vagina. Both of them moaned each other's name as they became one. Her inner walls were clamping down on his cock. His first couple of thrusts were fast but he wanted to tease her. His arms wrapped around the middle section of his back before his lips returned to hers. Jordan and Eliza had their lips locked against one another as he began to thrust slowly every single time. But with each thrust was deeper. When he moved back slowly, the moved back in slowly but deep._

"Shit..Eliza...mmm... I love you so much." Jordan mind was lost.

"Mmmhmmn...I..."

 _Eliza was cut off yet again, this time by Jordan kissing her. Each slow thrust was more deep, every single time. Their lust for one another is beyond their imagination. This sexual intercourse is way above their previous ones. Their past sexual intercourse were either full of frustration, sadness, anger, or just simple fucking. This is, however, more than all that. Both of them wanted each other more than ever. The moans escaping from their mouths were not loud nor aggressive, it was very sensual. Their voices were music to their ears. Jordan continued to kiss Eliza. Their lips colliding one again, saliva being exchanged. She nibbled his lip and sucked on it. Jordan took the opportunity to pick up Eliza and switch their positions. He sat up against the bed while Eliza was on top of him, his cock sheathed all the way inside her. Jordan cupped Eliza's cheeks and kissed her again as he began rocking his hips up and down once again. He kept one hand on her cheek while the other hugged her back. Eliza grinded her hips against his. Slow, soft, yet deep and passionate. She threw he head back to allows Jordan to violate her neck with kisses, and he did. He sucked the skin on her neck and made sure that there was a hickey left behind._

"Eliza...mmm..I'm so close."

 _Eliza's response was a loud moan followed by his name. Her body shivered and it drove Jordan over the edge as well, releasing all of his semen into Eliza, filling her up completely. He added in a couple more thrusts in before both of them collapsed. Eliza laid flat on Jordan, his cock still sheathed inside her pussy. The bedsheet was soaked , his cock was soaked as well. Neither of them moved, both of them savoring their intimate touch._

"Good thing that you're on the pill." Jordan laughed, moving hand through Eliza's hair.

She smirked at him "Who said I was?"

 _Jordan almost shot up from the bed but Eliza clamped him down with her arms and a wet kiss on his lips. He looked at her with eyes wider than the sun but she only giggled in response._

"I'm not pregnant. Don't worry about it."

Jordan sighed in relief "Oh thank God."

"However, I want kids before I turn 37, at least." Eliza pulled Jordan's drenched cock out of her and slowly stroked it.

"Mmm... Don't worry. Nanobiology will help you."

"What do you mean?" Eliza looked at him confused.

"Nevermind."

Eliza hummed for a moment "I am your lady and you are my man."

 _Jordan smiled and captured Eliza's lips once again with his. They continued to kiss, although it wasn't the ones they were used to. Just simple, rapid kisses were enough to satisfy the both of them. Kisses that will last them a lifetime. They have each other to look to. They have each other to trust and protect. All of that is the power of love._


End file.
